1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to fabrication of integrated circuits with silicon carbide semiconductor material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional integrated circuits have not been Fabricated of silicon carbide (SiC) semiconductor materials. The use of SiC material in an integrated circuit (IC), however, would have a number of advantages. SiC material has a large bandgap of about three electron volts which provides a very low leakage current and thus would allow IC operation at very high temperatures (up to about 500.degree. C.). Additionally, the thermal conductivity of SiC is much higher than silicon, so higher power densities could be accommodated with SiC circuits. Furthermore, the carrier saturation velocity of SiC is high (about twice as high as that of gallium arsenide), a factor which would allow construction of very high speed circuits when micron and sub-micron geometries are used.